


Waiting For Superman (AU)

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Always going on dates, always thinking that the next one will be the one, never finding your superman. Until one day, fate has a funny way of bringing people together.





	Waiting For Superman (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Waiting For Superman" by Daughtry.

You’ve always been the one to fall in love too easily. You would go on a date with an amazing guy and think it went really well, only to either have them never call you or tell you that you just weren’t the one. Each night ended all the same; you alone in your room, wondering what went wrong. 

At first, you thought it was you, that you did something wrong and you would obsess over the date, trying to find out exactly what went wrong but you could never find it. If you never heard from the guy and you saw him on the streets one day, he would make up an excuse like his phone died or he got a new phone and lost all his contacts. You would believe all the excuses and tried to ask him out but he would just say that he either had a girlfriend now or wasn’t interested.

You’ve always been a romantic, pawning over the love you see in the movies. You just wanted your Superman to sweep you off your feet. All this time, you were waiting for Superman to come but it was unrealistic. Things just didn’t happen the way they happened in the movies.

_She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
        She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days   
  
        She says, “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late.   
        He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.”   
        She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name   
        Like Lois Lane   
        And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

Despite being let down every time, you still had hope that the next guy you went out with, he would be the one you stayed with forever. Getting out of the taxi, you smoothed down the sundress you wore, a smile on your face as you paid the driver cash for the ride.

“Whoever he is, I hope you have fun.” The driver said, a knowing smile on his face.

“Thank you.” You chuckled before watching him pull away from the curb. You agreed to meet at the park and you saw a bench by the street and took a seat. You looked at the time and realized it was still early. You had a few minutes to yourself before he would show up. Your brain was racing with a thousand thoughts, wondering if he would show. You’ve had men stood you up before. You didn’t know what it was. Maybe you came off desperate or maybe you were ugly or something.

You watched people walk by you, always wondering if the men passing were your date. The third time you looked at your watch, you realized he was 45 minutes late. You sighed and looked down at your dress, playing with the ruffles.

“He’s still coming, just a little late. He probably got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.” You said to yourself. Another 15 minutes went by and you knew he wasn’t showing up.  _There’s always next time, right?_  You thought to yourself as you flagged down a taxi.

“Hey, I remember you. Have fun on your date?” The same taxi driver asked you as you got in.

“Yeah, tons.” You lied with a fake smile on your face.

_She’s talking to angels,_  
        Counting the stars   
        Making a wish on a passing car   
        She’s dancing with strangers,   
        Falling apart   
        Waiting for Superman to pick her up   
        In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah   
        Waiting for Superman

You lived in this fairy tale life, waiting and wishing on shooting stars that you would find the one for you. You were a hopeless romantic, falling for every guy you dated. You’ve been alone for so long, you were desperate for their affection, craving it like a drug addict.

Every week, it’s always a new guy, a stranger you never met before. As you’re with him, all you could think about is the man who was meant for you, somewhere out there. Hope blossomed in your chest when you were with the guy but the end of the night comes and it’s always the same.

_She says, “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late._  
        He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day.”   
        She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this,   
        Left without a kiss.”   
        Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah

As you wait for your date to show, you think to yourself, as he’s running late,  _He’s just a little late. He’ll be here this time. He’s probably stuck at the Five and Dime, saving the day._  But this time, he shows up and you go on the date. You had a wonderful time, laughing the entire time. You had a lot in common with him and you thought he might be the one until the end of the date.

He walked you home and as you stared at him, underneath your doorway, all he did was smile and say “Let’s do this again sometime” before leaving. You watched him walk off, your heart breaking just a little.

“If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this… Left without a kiss.” You said to no one in particular.

_She’s talking to angels,_  
        Counting the stars   
        Making a wish on a passing car   
        She’s dancing with strangers,   
        She’s falling apart   
        Waiting for Superman to pick her up   
        In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah   
        She’s waiting for Superman…   
  
        …to lift her up and take her anywhere   
        Show her love and flying through the air   
        Save her now before it’s too late tonight   
        Oh, at the speed of light   
        And she smiles

Left on the bench by the park again. Another date, another man, another night of tears and feeling of loneliness. Maybe that was your M.O. Maybe you were destined to end up alone. Not everyone had a soulmate and not everyone finds love. Maybe you were one of those people.

Lost in thought, you didn’t notice a big fur ball heading your way until you felt a wet nose at your bare leg. You looked down to see a beautiful golden retriever looking at you.

“Hi buddy, how are you?” You asked the dog as if it could answer. Instead of using words, the dog put its paws on your shorts, leaning up and licking your face. You laughed and put both hands on his head as you scratched his ears. You giggled as he continued to lick your face all over.

“You’re just so friendly,” you started to say, pulling away to look at the tag he had on his collar. “Bailey.” The dog barked and you smiled as you pulled out your phone to call the owner but you heard footsteps and the dog’s name being called out.

“Bailey! There you are! I am so sorry!” You looked up to see a very attractive man coming your way. He was very tall with shaggy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. You were a short woman by nature but this man was a freaking giant. The dog got off you and look at his owner with his tongue out.

“Don’t worry about it.” You said, petting the dog’s head before the owner put his leash on.

“We’re trying to go for leashless walks. I don’t think he’s ready yet.” The man chuckled nervously, clipping the leash on.

“It’s no problem, really. I love dogs and he seems really friendly.” You smiled at him.

“Yeah, he is. I’m Sam, by the way.” He said, sticking his hand out.

“Y/N, it’s nice to meet you.” You shook his enormous hand. His basically enveloped yours but you didn’t seem to mind.

“Again, sorry about that.” Sam chuckled before looking back the way he came.

“It’s okay, it’s not a problem.” You said with a smile and he nodded, his dimples popping out. Could this man get any more gorgeous?

“Well, have a good day.” He said politely before turning away and walking away with his dog. You smiled and sighed a bit, looking at your watch. Looked like you weren’t going on a date tonight. Sam, as he was walking away, turned back to see you look at your watch. He noticed the way you sat with your shoulders slumped and he knew that you got stood up. He didn’t know why because he saw a very beautiful girl. He looked at Bailey and as if to encourage him, he nudged Sam’s leg as if to push him back to you.

“Uh, Y/N?” You looked up to see Sam walking back over to you.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to join me? Bailey seems to really like you and it gets boring with no one to talk to. I’ll buy you some ice cream or something to eat if you’re hungry?” You saw he was being sincere and you looked at your watch again before standing up. You only came up to his shoulders but you didn’t mind one bit.

“I’d like that. It gets boring just sitting here and watching the world pass you by.” You said, walking next to him as Bailey walked next to Sam.

“So, you from around here?” He asked you.

“Yeah, I live about 6 blocks away from here. Nice city and it’s not overly crowded like some other places. What about you?”

“I just moved here recently. I’m trying to get used to the parks since I go running in the morning and would like to know my way around.”

“That’s awesome. Well, I’m almost always here so we’re bound to run into each other sometime.”

“I hope I didn’t steal you away from something important. Were you waiting for someone?” He asked and you looked away from him and focused on the ground instead.

“Um, no. Nothing important going on here.” You nodded.

“Look, I hope I’m not too forward or anything but the guy who stood you up is a jerk.” Your head snapped up to his and stopped walking, making him stop.

“What?” You couldn’t form a sentence.

“The guy who stood you up? Yeah, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. From what I can tell, you’re amazing and very beautiful.” He said, telling the truth. You stared at him and slowly, a smile began to form on your face.

“Thanks, Sam.” You whispered.

“Now, come on, I think I can hear the ice cream call our names.” He smiled, putting his hand on your lower back, guiding you to the shop. You couldn’t help but giggle at this. And for some weird reason, whether it be because his dog came up to you, he was walking through the park, or whatever, you might have found your superman.


End file.
